Worst Nightmare
by shad0w-chan
Summary: **Chap. 6 is up!!** ZIM's computer is malfunctioning and Zim can't get any money to repair it! What happens if he has to get a job at the worst place possible...! My first fic! Please R&R!
1. PREPARE YOUR BLADDER FOR IMMEDIATE RELEA...

Worst Nightmare  
  
  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Invader ZIM! Jhony-nen does! ::holds up picture of Jhonen Vasquez:: DON'T SUE ME!!!! ::hides::  
  
Okay. anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Scene: Zim's Lab. Zim is busy on the computer looking up things about human weaknesses while GIR is sitting on the floor playing with a rubber piggy.  
  
Zim: Fascinating. so humans are weakened by lack of caffeine. interesting. So I could steal all the coffee in the world and the humans would be weak.powerless. EASILY CONQUERED!  
  
GIR: COFFEE? I LIKE THEM COFFEE! IT GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!  
  
Zim: Not that you would need any coffee. Computer- make me a anti-caffeine device. THEN I'LL USE IT TO RULE THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Computer: Malfunction.  
  
The computer's screen flickers and all the electricity in the base goes out.  
  
Zim: NOOOOO! Without the computer being operational, I can't access anything! No anti-caffeine device, no brainfreezies, no nothing! WHYEE?????  
  
GIR: YOU COULD ALWAYS GO TO ONE OF THEM STORES AND BUY YOU ANOTHER ONE OF THEM COMPUTERS!  
  
Zim: You're right! But the computer is my source for human money and without money I can't buy a new computer.  
  
GIR: I SAW SOMETHIN' ON TV ONCE AND THEY SAID THAT IF YOU GET A JOB THEN YOU CAN GET LOTSA MONIES! LIKE THIS LADY DIDN'T HAVE NONE MONIES AND THEN SHE GOT A JOB AND NOW SHE HAS LOTSA MONIES!  
  
Zim: True. and I could learn more about human behavior. but working for humans makes me make little.sicky noises.  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!!! Suspense! Where will Zim get a job? Is GIR actually right for once? Find out next time.maybe.  
  
And while you're at it, push the review button. Go on, press it!  
  
FREE TACOS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! ^_^ 


	2. The Nightmare Begins

*Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim! But I wish I did.  
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! And a special thanks to Topaz and Monkey Byte for reviewing! Here's some tacos for you. WOO!  
  
Worst Nightmare: Part Two  
  
Zim walks in the front door of his house looking tired. GIR is sitting on the couch watching the Scary Monkey Show.  
  
Zim: I can't believe I searched this whole damned city and no job. And there's no way I'm gonna work at MacMeatie's again.  
  
GIR: DON'T WORRY MASTER! I SAW THAT COMMERICIAL AGAIN FOR WITH THE LADY THAT DIDN'T HAVE NONE JOB AND GOT ONE! SO I CALLED THAT NUMBER THAT THEY TOLD YOU TO AND THEY SAID THEY GOT YOU A JOB!  
  
Zim: ::looks happier:: Really? Where?  
  
GIR: THAT PLACE WITH THE PIZZA PIGGY! UM- I THINK IT WAS CALLED BLOATY'S!  
  
Zim: No, GIR, not Bloaty's--- not that HORRIBLE pig place.  
  
GIR: YEAH! THAT PLACE! AND THE LADY ON THE PHONE SAID IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP FOR WORK THEN NO ONE WILL EVER GIVE YOU A JOB EVER AND YOU'LL LIVE POOR ON THE STREETS! THAT WOULD BE BAAAD!  
  
Zim: NO! NOT BLOATY'S! WHY GIR? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PICK BLOATY'S, OF ALL PLACES ON EARTH?  
  
GIR: THEY SAID THAT THEY WOULD PAY YOU A WHOLE $1.50 AN HOUR! WOO!  
  
Zim: ::sighs:: Why me?  
  
**The next day**  
  
At Bloaty's---  
  
Manager Guy: Now listen here, green dude, if you miss work one day, even one day, you'll be fired! You hear me? Fired! You'll never get money and end up poor on the streets! You hear me? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
  
Zim: ::sighs:: Yes.  
  
Manager Guy: Good! You'll be working as a janitor. ::throws Zim a mop and a bucket of nasty looking brown water with unknown objects floating in it::  
  
Zim: ::cringes:: Stupid GIR.  
  
GASP! So how will Zim's first day of work go? Why is GIR so retarded as to get Zim a job at Bloaty's? Why am I asking you these questions when you can just read another chapter tomorrow or in a couple days?  
  
Woo! Sorry the chapters are a little short. I've had a lot of homework lately. stupid teachers and their stupid homework.   
  
Now press the button! I command you! Everyone who does gets tacos AND burritos! 


	3. Attack of the Moronic Fat Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own ZIIIM! But I do own a Zim shirt. ^_^  
  
YAY! Another chapter! AND FOUR REVIEWS! ::is extremely happy:: TACOS AND BURRITOS FOR YOU! ::hands out tacos and burritos to ShiMMy123 and EtherDragonfly:: THANK YOU! THANK YOU!  
  
Onward with chapter three!! *************************************************************** Worst Nightmare: Part Three  
  
* Zim is at Bloaty's mopping the floor with the nasty water causing the floor to look even more nasty-if that's possible. *  
  
Zim: ::is mopping::  
  
Manager Guy: ZIM! COME HERE!  
  
Zim: ::trudges up to the manager guy::  
  
Manager Guy: Some fat kid got stuck in the tunnels on the playground!  
  
*Scene cut to playground tunnels*  
  
Fat Kid: WAAAAAAH! I'M STUCK!!!!  
  
*Cut back to Zim and the Manager Guy*  
  
Manager Guy: Go grease him with butter and get him out! ::walks away::  
  
Zim: Dammit.  
  
*Scene cut to playground tunnels*  
  
Fat Kid: WAAAH! MISTER! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT MY MOMMY! ::cries::  
  
Zim: Hold still, disgusting rotund dirt monster. ::is holding a bucket of melted butter and dumps it on Fat Kid::  
  
Fat Kid: ::is covered with butter:: WAAAH! I'M HUNGRY AND THIS BUTTER SMELLS!  
  
Zim: ::starts pushing on Fat Kid in attempt to get him out of the tunnel::  
  
Fat Kid: WAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Zim: SHUT UP, DAMMIT!  
  
Fat Kid: ::shuts up::  
  
*Zim eventually gets Fat Kid out of the tunnel after much pushing and shoving and we see Fat Kid sitting on the ground covered in melted butter*  
  
Fat Kid: ::begins to lick the butter off of himself:: Mmm..  
  
Zim: ::his hands are covered in nasty butter:: Sickening, sickening earth child-  
  
Manager Guy: ZIIIIIM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zim: -_-; ::begins to walk over toward the Manager Guy:: I hope its not as bad as the Fat Kid---  
  
********************************************************** DUN DUN DUUUN! WOO! Another chapter done- sorry it was once again short though. These stinkin teachers and their stinkin homework---  
  
So press the button! Go on, review! If you do you'll get tacos, burritos, AND taquitos!  
  
PRESS THE BUTTON! ZIM COMMANDS YOU! 


	4. Swarms of Annoying Children

Disclaimer: I DUN OWN INVADA ZIIIIM!!!!  
  
Wow! Chapter 4! HOORAY! Thank you for all the reviews. Here's your reward: ::hands you some tacos, burritos, and taquitos:: YAY! ***************************************************  
  
Worst Nightmare: Part Four  
  
Manager Guy: Go clean up some barf over by the playground. Some kid got sick.  
  
*Scene changes. Zim is seen by the play place mopping up nastiness with about a billion little kids swarming around him, screaming.*  
  
Zim: ::twitches:: Why, why, WHY me?  
  
Some Kid: ::Throws a plastic ball at Zim and it hits him in the head::  
  
Zim: ::turns around:: What the-? Little monsters---  
  
Some Kid: ::Throws another plastic ball at Zim, hitting him in the eye::  
  
Zim: ::turns around again, eyes twitching, and really mad:: STUPID KID! ::picks up a ball and blasts it at the kid as hard as he possible can, hitting the kid in the gut::  
  
Some Kid: WAAAAH! MOMMY, THAT GREEN MAN HURT ME! ::runs off crying::  
  
Manager Guy: Zim, we've been getting numerous complaints about your aggressive nature towards some of the kids.  
  
Zim: They're all little evil demons---  
  
Manager Guy: Well, since you seem to LOVE kids so much, you can entertain them.  
  
Zim: WHAT? I don't love these little wormheads, I HATE---  
  
Manager Guy: Well, I'm afraid you're the only one to take the job. The fat guy who had the job before keeled over and had a heart attack and is now in intensive care in the hospital due to too much pizza. We need a new pig.  
  
Zim: No--- not the pig---not the HORRIBLE pig---  
  
*Scene: Zim is walking around, dressed as Bloaty's Pizza hog.*  
  
Zim: ::walks into the arcade only to have a billion little kids jump all over him:: Oh for the love of-  
  
Kids: BLOATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Zim: Uh---kids---shut up---  
  
Poonchy: Hi Bloaty! I'm tired! I won some tickets in a game! What should I buy? My stomach hurts! This pizza stinks! This janitor man was mean! You smell funny!  
  
Zim: Uh---please, be quiet--- ::eye twitch::  
  
Annoying Child: Bloaty! Bloaty! Bloaty! I want some PIZZA!!!!!!  
  
Zim: SHUT UP, DAMN IT!  
  
Annoying Child: ::gasp:: BLOATY CUSSED!  
  
Poonchy: Hey--- you're not Bloaty! You're just some smelly guy in a suit! ::kicks Zim (er- Bloaty) in the shin::  
  
Zim: OW!!!! WHY YOU. ::picks up random kids and throws them in different directions:: EVIL....MONSTERS!!!!!  
  
Kids: ::run screaming:: OH NO! BLOATY'S GONE CRAZY!  
  
Manager Guy: O_o  
  
****************************************************  
  
So what will happen to Zim? Why are all children so annoying??? Will you please review? Find out in the next part of....Worst Nightmare!  
  
So press the button! Everyone who does will get the Mexican food of their choice!  
  
WOO! PRESS THE BUTTON! ^_^ 


	5. RUN! RUN! BLOATY'S GONE MAD WITH POWER!

Wow, has it been a long time since I've updated. ::looks at calendar:: Yup. Seven months. ::nod nod:: So, in honor of my update-lacky-ness, this chapter will be somewhat longer! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: For all you evil lawyers out there, I dun own Invader ZIM. But I do own this slinky! ::holds up slinky:: Hooray!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Worst Nightmare: Part Five  
  
Fat Kid: RUN! RUN! BLOATY'S GONE MAD WITH POWERRRRRR!!!!!! ::waddles away::  
  
Zim: ::continues to throw children into walls, arcade games, and other kids:: YOU--- WILL ALLL---- BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**sometime later**  
  
Manager Guy: Woah. ::looks around to see that everyone has left with the exception of Zim and that much of the restaurant is destroyed:: Uh... I think you might need to go to some anger management or something 'cause, well, this ain't good.  
  
Zim: ::breathing heavily:: ZIM--- needs NO anger--- management! ZIM---will destroy---earth monsters..  
  
Manager Guy: Well, maybe the pig job ain't one for you. But, seeing as MUCH OF THE RESTAURANT IS DESTROYED ::twitchy eyes:: you can serve as a mechanic. Starting tomorrow you gonna be fixing this place 'til it's as shiny as the butter on that fat kid from chapter three.  
  
Zim: ---fine--- as long as it's not that HORRIBLE pig.  
  
Manager Guy: Yeah, I suppose we can get someone else to do the job as Bloaty, maybe if we just offer free pizza or something... ::walks off::  
  
**later, at Zim's home base**  
  
Zim: ::walks into living room where GIR is sitting watching the Scary Monkey show:: GIR, I will kill you for giving me that godawful job at Bloaty's. YOU HEAR ME??? KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
GIR: ::continues to watch Scary Monkey:: mm-hmm.  
  
Zim: :: picks up GIR my the neck and attempts to strangle him:: YOU BETTER BE PRAYING THAT I DON'T HAVE A SHITTY DAY AT WORK TOMORROW EITHER, OR, UH, BAD STUFF IS GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GIR: ::is unfazed and continues to watch the Scary Monkey:: Yup. Scary monkey.  
  
Zim: ::drops GIR on the floor and walks to the toilet in the kitchen leading to his lab:: Why me--- why me??  
  
** the next day **  
  
Zim: ::walking to Bloaty's:: Damn that manager guy and all his manager-y- ness. I would quit this stinkin' job faster than you can say squeedily spooch if I didn't need that money. ::arrives at Bloaty's and walks in the door::  
  
Manager Guy: Ah! Zim! I'm glad you're here. Listen, since I figured nobody really cares about the way this restaurant looks, you're only going to be in charge of fixing the Bloaty-character robots when they malfunction. Okay?  
  
Zim: ::looks over where a mechanical moose-like creature is walking into the wall::  
  
Mechanical Moose-like Creature: DUH-HA DUH-HA DUH-HA! HEY-A KIDS, IT'S TIME TO SING THE PIZZA DANCE!  
  
Zim: -_-; joy.  
  
***************************************************************** ::gasp:: The demon robots!? Whatever shall happen to Zimmy? Even I dunno yet! So find out (maybe) on the next installment of...... Worst Nightmare!  
  
Oh, and here's [insert favorite Mexican food here] for monkey byte, CrazyHomicidalFreak, and Saje for review my last chapter. Review this chapter, and you will get some enchiladas and some salty lemonade! So review, review, review! 


	6. Them crazy aardvarks

Yay! This time only one month between updates. ^_^ Hooray for me! And wow did I get a lot of reviews this time. Here are some enchiladas and salty lemonade for SwEeTiNsAnItY, Lover of Angry Beavers, monkey byte, Spike Lover, Sarah, and Lady of the Lilacs. And Spike Lover, though your reviews are much appreciated, you need not review five times. But thanks anyway! ^_~ Anywho, onward with chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zimmy. But I do own two shirts, shoelaces, a GIR pin, and a website. DUN SUE ME!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Worst Nightmare: Part Six  
  
Mechanical Moose-like Creature: WOOHOO! LET US DANCE THE PIZZA SONG! ::runs into a table::  
  
Zim: What?  
  
Robot Pig: You like pizza. You love it. Your existence is meaningless without Bloaty's pizza.... (A/N: Yesh, I stole it from the ice cream truck. I'm unoriginal.... who cares? :P) :: pig waddles off::  
  
Zim: ::digs into the box of tools labeled "Mechanic Guy" and pulls out a screwdriver::  
  
Robot Moose: THE PIZZA DANCE, THE PIZZA DANCE! WE WILL SING OF PIZZA DANCE.. OF BLOATY'S PIZZA, SO CHEESY AND GOOD.. SO FULL OF MEAT AND FULL OF BLOOOODDDDD....  
  
Zim: O_O.. ::takes hammer and begins to tap the robot moose with the screwdriver:: Stinkin' earth piece of junk... why can't you just function normally??!  
  
Robot Moose: LET ME SHOW YOU HOW TO DANCE THE PIZZA SONG. IT GOES LIKE THIS! PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA-DIDDY-DOOOOOOOOOO, BLAH, BLAH, BLURB! ::runs into a chair::  
  
Zim: Hey.. shut up.. ::continues to hit the robot moose with the screwdriver::  
  
Robot Moose: ::turns around to face Zim:: WHY HELLO LITTLE GIRL!  
  
Zim: ::stops hitting the robot moose with the screwdriver::........ what?!?  
  
Robot Moose: WHY TODAY MUST BE YOUR BIRTHDAY! ::throws hands up in the air:: SO LET US SING THE BIRTHDAY JIG FOR YOU!!!!  
  
**The robot octopus as well as a robotic aardvark, lizard, and dog appear beside the robot moose and put on birthday hats made of slices of Bloaty's Pizza**  
  
Robot Octopus: What's that you say? It's your birthday?!  
  
Robot Lizard: ::in opera-like voice:: Your birthday? Your birthday? Your birthday-irthday-irthday?!!  
  
Robot Dog: Your birthday? You must make a wish! Make a wish for some yummy fish!  
  
Robot Lizard: ::in echoing opera voice:: A fish! A fish! A fish a fish a fish!  
  
Robot Aardvark: Zeurrrrrp jigbaas iyurtew daaa? Daa joo! Daa joo! Piutybn jaquersx krplxy! Zaaaaaaprrrrrrk.  
  
Robot Moose: THE BIRTHDAY JIG, THE BIRTHDAY JIG! LET US DANCE, THE BIRTHDAY JIG!!!!  
  
**Robot Moose, Lizard, Dog, Octopus, and Aardvark begin dancing and singing in a circle around Zim**  
  
Zim: ::eye twitches::  
  
Robot Octopus: It is your birthday! Your special-ecial birthday!  
  
Robot Lizard: ::in echoing opera voice:: Special! Special! Ecial! Ecial! Ecial! Ecial! Ecial! Ecial! Ecial!  
  
Zim: Rob...ottt..  
  
Robot Lizard: Ecial! Ecial! Ecial! Ecial! Ecial! Ecial! Ecial! Ecial!  
  
Zim: MUST... DIEEEEEE!!!! ::takes screwdriver and begins to beat the crap out of the robot lizard::  
  
Robot Lizard! Ecialllllllllll! ::falls over as sparks begin to spurt from its eyes::  
  
Zim: ::panting:: Stupidpieceofcrapwhycantyoujustworkrightyoudumbthing......  
  
Robot Dog: That's right! Her birthday! It is so ever special!  
  
Zim: ::sets down screwdriver and begins to looks through the toolbox again::  
  
Robot Aardvark: Shirsoooo hwiekc dajiunka kawiqjal! Kawiqjal! Ishk jamiclde jangisld zeurrrrrrrrrrrp. Zeurrrrrrrrrrrrp.  
  
Zim: ::pulls a hammer from the toolbox and impales it in the robot aardvark's nose:: DIE! DIE!!!!!!! I HATE YOU! ::begins kicking aardvark:: I HATE THIS PLACE!!!! I HATE YOU GOD DAMNED ROBOTS AND YOUR DAMN SINGING! GARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!  
  
Robot Aardvark: Zeurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp. ::falls over and explodes::  
  
Zim: ::stops kicking:: O_O Woah.. didn't expect that to happen.  
  
Robot Moose, Octopus, and Dog: ::stop singing and scurry away far from Zim, the moose running into an arcade game on the way::  
  
Zim: I hate this planet.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Whee! Chapter six done! I'll probably only have like two, maybe three more chapters. I'm trying to figure out where I'm going with this fic. If anybody out there has suggestions to what they might want to see in the story, just write it in a review and I might write it in. Anywho, review! (whee, that rhymed!) Reviewers get not Mexican food this time ::shrieks of terror and surprise:: but Chinese food! Hmm.. some yummy rice and chicken and such. So review, review, and review! ^_^ 


End file.
